


Papyrus geht nie wieder einkaufen

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Crack, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Der Supermarkt ist ein gefährlicher Ort... Auch Papyrus muss sowas mal lernen.





	Papyrus geht nie wieder einkaufen

„Sieh dir mal an wie viele Sachen es hier gibt!“, bemerkte Sans erstaunt. „Und wie bunt alles dekoriert ist! Ich glaube ich habe noch nie so viele Farben in einem Raum gesehen!“  
„Hör auf hier rumzuschreien! Die Leute glotzen uns zu Genüge an!“, keifte Papyrus.  
„Heh. Ja kein Wunder. So gutaussehend wie wir sind.“  
„Ich glaube die Menschen haben andere Gründe, Sans.“  
Die beiden Skelettbrüder standen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in einem Supermarkt an der Oberfläche. Nachdem der kleine Mensch die Monster befreite, kauften sie sich ein neues Haus, schön abgelegen in einem Ferienort. Für einen Neuanfang. Ohne Krieg. Ohne Tod. Ohne Verderben. Die Regierung der Menschen stand in Verhandlungen mit König Asgore, doch bisher sah alles gut für sie aus. Nur irgendwie konnten sich diese Fleischsäcke nicht an die neuen Gesichter gewöhnen. Papyrus konnte das nachvollziehen. Fuck, waren die alle hässlich! Nur die Sommermoden der weiblichen Menschen mochte das großgewachsene Skelett gerne. Er wusste nicht wieso hier oben bauchfreie Tops, Hotpants, High Heels und figurbetonende Textilien immer den Frauen zugeordnet wurden. Männer konnten diese Dinge genauso gut tragen! Er war doch das beste Beispiel dafür! Papyrus war es leid, dass ihn alle für Sans‘ Freundin hielten. Das war verflucht sexistisch! Da die königliche Garde aufgelöst wurde, war es für das große Skelett nicht mehr nötig seine Uniform zu tragen. Er ging in ihren ersten Tagen an der Oberfläche zusammen mit seinem Bruder einkaufen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie in einem Damenbekleidungsgeschäft standen. Sans gab natürlich den gewagtesten Outfits einen klaren Daumen nach oben. Da sie Papyrus ebenfalls zusagten, kauften die Geschwister die Kleidung. Am nächsten Tag beim Bummeln durch die Stadt wurde das kurze Skelett mehrmals für seine schicke Freundin gelobt. Erst wusste Papyrus nicht was diese Leute meinten, bis es ihm dämmerte. Seitdem war seine Laune gelinde gesagt echt beschissen. Während die von Sans immer besser wurde. Dieses kleine Stück Scheiße hatte es sicherlich gewusst! Er konnte es ihm nur noch nicht nachweisen! Wütend über diesen Gedankengang stieß das größere Skelett seinen Bruder mit dem Einkaufswagen gegen den Rücken.  
„Hey!“  
„Steh mir nicht im Weg!“  
„Heh. Ich weiß was deine Stimmung heben wird, Boss!“  
„Wage es ja nicht!“  
„Was ist weiß und stört beim Einkaufen?“  
„SANS!“  
„Eine Lawine!“  
Frustriert rempelte das größere Skelett seinen Bruder so heftig mit dem Einkaufwagen an, dass dieser lachend umfiel. Sofort drehten sich die Menschen zu den Geschwistern um und tuschelten. Na klasse! Und Sans lag am Boden wie ein verdammter Lachsack! Papyrus murmelte frustriert ein paar Beleidigungen und ging tiefer in den Supermarkt hinein.

Sofort fand sich das große Skelett in dem Bereich für Kleidung, Taschen, Decken und anderen Dingen wieder. Fasziniert sah er sich um. Und dort hinten gab es Schuhe! NEIN! Reiß dich zusammen! Die nächste Zeit hatte er genug von Weiberkram! Zumindest bis Papyrus neben sich einen drehbaren Ständer mit Schmuck sah. Eigentlich alles billiger Plunder. Aber irgendwie gefiel ihm das schwarze Armband, welches etwas glitzerte. Das große Skelett sah sich misstrauisch um und nahm es dann in die Hand. Es würde ihm so gut stehen!  
„Meiner Freundin würde ich das glatt bezahlen.“, tauchte plötzlich die Stimme von Sans neben ihm auf.  
„Ich bin nicht deine Freundin! Ich bin verdammt noch mal männlicher als du, Haufen Müll!“  
Wobei… Wenn Papyrus sich seinen Bruder so ansah, welcher sich dümmlich grinsend mitten in der Öffentlichkeit ungeniert am Steißbein kratzte… Vielleicht hatte Sans da wirklich einen deutlichen Vorteil in der Hinsicht. Auf der anderen Seite wollte Papyrus nicht so sein! Igitt!  
Als das größere Skelett das billige Schmuckstück zurückhängen wollte, nahm es ihm sein Bruder aus der Hand und warf es in den Einkaufwagen. Grummelnd, aber ohne weitere Einwände, ließ Papyrus das Armband im Wagen und ging weiter.

Sie kamen zu den Backwaren, Grillsoßen, Tütensuppen und dem Kaffee. Das war gut. Sie brauchten Kaffee. Dringend. Andernfalls würde Papyrus spätestens morgen früh die Überreste seines Bruders im Garten verscharren müssen. Es lag nicht an ihm! Es lag wirklich in den seltensten Fällen an ihm! Es war Sans, der sonst sabbernd an dem Küchentisch eingeschlafen und vom Stuhl fallen würde. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Vor einem Jahr riss das kurze Skelett die Tischdecke samt Essen und Geschirr mit sich zu Boden. Papyrus war kurz davor ihm dafür das Genick zu brechen.  
Das große Skelett legte sorgfältig zwei Packungen mit Kaffee in den Einkaufswagen und schlenderte rüber zu den Backwaren. Er könnte mal wieder einen Kuchen backen. Sie hatten zuhause noch ein paar unansehnliche Äpfel. Einen Apfelkuchen? Das klang gut! Auch wenn es Papyrus zuwider war, könnte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihre Nachbarn einladen. Der kleine Ort redete schon genug über die fremden und inzestuösen Skelettgeschwister. Woher sie letztes wussten? Leider wurden sie nachlässig, so frei und unbesorgt an der Oberfläche, dass sie vergaßen ihre Fenster zu schließen. Sans dann zu fesseln, ihn anschließend mit der neunschwänzigen Peitsche zu foltern und ihn dann auf dem Fußboden zu nehmen war vermutlich nicht die beste Idee. Es war immer noch höchst peinlich an der strengkatholischen Familie nebenan vorbeizugehen. Besonders weil die Mutter dieses Haufens davon überzeugt war, dass die Geschwister von Satan geschickt wurden. Weil sie aus dem Boden gekrochen kamen und offenbar aussahen wie fleischlose Menschen. Sie mussten diese Information damals erst mal verdauen. Die Menschen trugen Skelette in sich und nannten sie unheimlich! Diese Freaks!

Papyrus sah sich um. Sans war mal wieder verschwunden. Ungewollt und von der riesigen Auswahl der Produkte etwas verwirrt, fuhr das größere Skelett in den Einkaufswagen einer älteren Dame hinein. Erst holte er tief Luft, um sie wie gewohnt anzuschreien, doch dann schluckte es Papyrus runter. Sie waren nicht mehr im Untergrund. Es gab keinen Grund aggressiv zu werden, oder? Die Menschen waren ein friedliches Volk. So wurde es ihnen gesagt. Das größere Skelett rieb sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht aufzulegen.  
„Tut mir leid.“, sprach er ehrlich.  
„Flegel!“, schimpfte die alte Dame und haute mit ihrer Handtasche gegen Papyrus‘ Brustkorb. Sie zielte höher, doch er war zu groß.  
„Uff!“, zuckte das Skelett zusammen. Hatte die Alte da verdammte Ziegelsteine drin oder was?!  
Naserümpfend rollte die aggressive Oma mit ihrem Einkaufswagen davon. Fuck! Was war denn das?? Unhöfliche Leute gab es wohl überall! Mürrisch rückte sich Papyrus sein viel zu kurzes Oberteil zu Recht. Wenn die alte Frau bei der königlichen Garde gewesen wäre, hätte sie Undyne mit ihrer Handtasche den Schädel einschlagen können. Nyhehe. Wieso kam er damals nicht auf diese Idee…? Weil er keine Frau war! Und keine Handtaschen benutzte! Außer wenn sie im Urlaub waren. Denn Bauchtaschen standen ihm und seiner schlaksigen Figur einfach nicht. Doch das war eine Ausnahmesituation! Wirklich!

Inzwischen kehrte Sans zurück und legte mehrere Senfflaschen in den Einkaufswagen.  
„Muss das wirklich sein?!“, fragte Papyrus genervt. „Ich dachte du wolltest nun an deinem Alkoholproblem arbeiten!“  
„Wie soll ich das bei diesen Preisen?? Fuck man! Grillby knöpfte mir jeden Abend das Zehnfache ab! Hier ist das Zeug auch gar nicht als alkoholisches Getränk abgelegt. Die Flaschen standen bei den Soßen. Spottbillig! Wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich die Barriere selber aufgesprengt!“  
„Der Preis rechtfertigt aber nicht die Schädlichkeit von dieser Scheiße!“  
„Nach diesen Flaschen höre ich auf. Das verspreche ich. Untotes Indianerehrenwort!“, zwinkerte Sans.  
„Als nächstes arbeiten wir an deinen schlechten Witzen!“  
„Wenn ich sie nicht mehr bringen würde, dann würden sie dir fehlen, Boss.“  
Ja, vermutlich hatte sein Bruder recht. Doch eher würde sich Papyrus selber einen Arm abschneiden als diese Tatsache zuzugeben. Sans grinste nur wissendlich.  
„Was war eigentlich los mit dieser alten Schachtel eben?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Die ist grundlos auf mich losgegangen…“  
„Vielleicht war sie neidisch auf deinen sexy Hüftknochen. Nebenbei rutscht deine neue Hose etwas.“  
Papyrus sah nach unten. Verdammt! Er hätte diese Scheiße niemals kaufen sollen! Seine Lederhose passte ihm einfach am besten! Es gab kaum Menschen die so dünn waren wie er! Bei allen anderen fragte er sich wo sie ihre Organe versteckt haben mussten. Es gab echt unheimliche Sendungen im Fernsehen hier oben… Das größere Skelett zog die schlecht sitzende Hose weiter nach oben, sodass die Schaufeln seines Beckens den Gürtel halten konnten.  
„Heheheh.“, kicherte Sans. „Geht eine Oma zum Arzt und sagt: ‚Herr Doktor, Sie müssen mir das Treppensteigen wieder erlauben. Dieses ewige rauf und runter an der Dachrinne macht mich fix und fertig!‘“  
„Wieso quälst du mich?!“  
„Du siehst aus, als wenn du was zum Lachen vertragen könntest.“  
Wenn Sans doch nur eine echte Zunge gehabt hätte! Papyrus hätte sie ihm rausreißen können!  
Stattdessen entschloss sich das größere Skelett seinen Bruder gedanklich auf lautlos zu stellen. Normalerweise ging ihm das dumme Gequatsche auch zu einem Ohrloch rein und zum anderen wieder raus. Das war das Ergebnis jahrelanger Übung. Schade, dass ihn die Ausbildung zum Gardisten so hellhörig machte.  
„‚Du, Oma, schmeckt dir das Bonbon?‘ – ‚Danke mein Kleiner, es schmeckt mir sehr gut.‘ – ‚Das ist aber komisch, der Hund hat es immer wieder ausgespuckt.‘“  
„Es reicht jetzt!!“  
„Heheheheh. Du bist heute echt SANSibel.“  
Mit einem lauten Krachen wurde das kurze Skelett in einen Turm aus Dosensuppen gestoßen. Nun glotzten sie wieder alle an, doch das war es wert! Schnaubend ging Papyrus weiter und ließ seinen Bruder zwischen all den bunten Blechdosen liegen.

Inzwischen war er im hintersten Teil des Supermarktes angelangt. Dort gab es das Gemüse, welches Papyrus suchte. Interessiert ging das große Skelett durch die reichlich gefüllte Obst- und Gemüseabteilung. Vieles auf seiner Einkaufsliste war hier zu finden. Frische Tomaten, Paprika, Champignons… Und sogar Melonen! Bisher hatte Papyrus nur von diesen Dingern gehört! Sie sollen köstlich sein! Sofort packte er sich eine grüne und eine gelbe ein. Das große Skelett war gespannt wie diese komischen Früchte schmecken würden. Außerdem entdeckte Papyrus auch andere Dinge, die er zuvor gar nicht kannte. Datteln, Feigen, Avocados, Babacos. Heilige Scheiße, die hatten sogar Baby-Obst und Baby-Gemüse! Warum um alles in der Welt sollte jemand sowas anbauen wollen? Diese Teile waren winzig! Neugierig nahm das große Skelett eine Baby- Kiwi in Hand und betrachtete sie ausgiebig. Von außen sahen sie fast aus wie Hamsterhoden. Nyhehe. Zum Glück hatte er das nicht laut gesagt. Sans würde es ihm ewig vorhalten. Dieser lehnte sich gegen den Einkaufwagen. Er wusste es besser als Papyrus in der Gemüseabteilung zu stören. Das hier war wie das Eldorado der Ökofreunde. Das kurze Skelett konnte diesem Grünzeug nicht viel abgewinnen. Es schmeckte meistens nach Pappe, egal wie viele Gewürze sein Bruder dran klatschte. Er schlenderte etwas in den Gängen auf und ab und wartete, dass der Boss endlich zu einem Ende kam. Bis eine Gruppe von jungen Mädchen auf ihn zusteuerte. Sans sah sie fragend an.  
„Hi!“, winkte eine von ihnen aufgeregt. „Bist du ein Skelett?? Aus dem Untergrund??“  
„Nein, bin ich nicht.“, log das kurze Skelett und seufzte gespielt dramatisch. „Ich leide unter einer seltenen Krankheit! Der Genantiritis!“  
„Oh???“  
„Ja! Es ist tragisch! Erst fallen einem die Haare aus! Dann fällt einem das Fleisch von den Knochen!“  
„Das ist ja furchtbar!“  
„Ich weiß… Meine Familie leidet sehr darunter…“  
„I-Ist diese Krankheit ansteckend…?“, fragte ein anderes Mädchen zögerlich.  
„Ja, aber keine Sorge. Das geht nur über Körperflüssigkeiten.“, grinste Sans breit. „HATSCHI!“, nieste er gespielt laut und wischte sich anschließend etwas Speichel vom Kinn.  
Wie geplant landeten ein paar Tropfen in den Gesichtern der Menschen. Diese fingen an lauthals zu kreischen und im Kreis zu rennen! Es war zu lustig! Dieser Tag war bisher echt großartig!  
„Sans! Was ist hier los??“, fragte Papyrus etwas besorgt.  
Die Mädchen stoppten augenblicklich vor dem großen Skelett, als sie dessen weiß glänzenden Schädel sahen. Panisch rannten sie von den Geschwistern davon. Sans fiel beinahe nach hinten in die Tomaten vor Lachen.  
„Was hast du mit denen angestellt?!“  
„Ich habe ihnen nur eine kleine Geschichte erzählt! Heh. Sie handelte über fremde Kulturen und Respekt vor Leuten die ihnen den Arsch aufreißen könnten.“  
„Kannst du dich nicht fünf Minuten am Stück benehmen?!“  
„Für dich mache ich doch alles, Boss.“  
Papyrus murrte frustriert.

Sie gingen beide an der hintersten Wand des Ladens entlang. Hier fanden sie Brot, Tiefkühlkost, Fleisch-, Wurst-, Käse- und Fischtheken, dazu Joghurt und andere gekühlte Produkte. Sans schlenderte hinter Papyrus her, bis ihm ein strenger Gestank in das Nasenloch stieg. Angeekelt drehte sich das kurze Skelett zur Seite. Durch die Scheibe der Theke starrten ihn hunderte aufgerissene Fischaugen an. Erschrocken wich Sans zurück, bis ihn die Neugierde packte. Er ging näher heran und sah sich an was es dort zu kaufen gab. Es war das reinste Fischmassaker. Und die ganzen toten Körper und Einzelteile waren auf kühlem Eis gebettet. Das kurze Skelett stellte sich unweigerlich vor was wohl Undyne dazu sagen würde. Vermutlich würde der ehemalige Captain der königlichen Garde den ganzen Supermarkt zerlegen. Der Gedanke war irgendwie amüsant.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Papyrus plötzlich, sodass sich sein großer Bruder erschrak.  
„Heh. Einkaufen natürlich. Wonach sieht es denn aus?“  
„Du willst Fisch kaufen…?“, das jüngere Skelett verzog eine finstere Miene. „Was hast du vor?!“  
„Nichts!“  
„H-Hallo…“, sprach die Verkäuferin verdutzt und starrte die beiden Skelette misstrauisch an. „Kann ich ihnen helfen…?“  
„Ja! Bitte packen sie mir diesen Fisch da ein!“, antwortete Sans und deutete auf eine tote Forelle.  
„Darf es sonst was sein?“  
„Sagen sie… Können sie das Ding in Geschenkpapier einwickeln?“  
„Sans!“, beschwerte sich Papyrus, der ganz zu Recht eine böse Vorahnung hatte.  
„Ach komm schon, Boss! Seitdem wir an der Oberfläche leben haben wir kaum mit den anderen Monstern geredet! Ich will doch nur jemandem ein Geschenk machen!“  
„Und wem?! Etwa Undyne?! Sans! Wir sind halbwegs friedlich auseinandergegangen!“  
„Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass es dich ärgert, dass euer Wettstreit so ausging!“  
„Du wirst ihr keinen toten Fisch schenken!“  
„Hier Sir. Wir haben leider kein Geschenkpapier… Aber ich habe ihn so ordentlich wie möglich verpackt…“  
„Heh. Danke Süße!“, zwinkerte das kurze Skelett und nahm den Fisch entgegen.  
Sofort riss sein Bruder ihm das tote Tier aus der Hand. Papyrus sah nicht gerade erfreut aus.  
„Man spielt nicht mit Essen!“  
„Komm schon, Boss! Du weißt genau, dass ich mir das Ding hole, wenn ich es will!“  
„Versuchs doch, Kurzer!“  
Sans wandelte die Seele seines Bruders in einen blauen und schweren Zustand. Damit riss er den Oberkörper des größeren Skelettes nach unten. So hätte Sans den eingepackten Fisch leicht nehmen können, wenn Papyrus diesen nicht vor Schreck losgelassen hätte. Das Tierchen flutschte aus seiner Verpackung hinaus und glitschte über den glatten Boden des Supermarktes. Papyrus rannte los um Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, doch Sans teleportierte sich zu dem Fisch und war somit schneller als sein wütender Bruder. Dieser schlug dem kurzen Skelett den Leichnam aus den Knochenfingern. Der Fisch flog im hohen Bogen durch den Laden und landete genau in dem Nacken der aggressiven Oma. Sie schrie angeekelt, als das tote Tier durch ihren Kragen in ihre Bluse rutschte. Panisch versuchte die alte Frau den Fisch vom ihrem Rücken zu bekommen.  
„Warten sie! Ich helfe ihnen!“, bot Papyrus an und griff nach der Kleidung der Oma.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?!“, schrie sie und holte erneut mit ihrer zenterschweren Handtasche aus.  
Dieses Mal traf sie das Knie des Skelettes, sodass dieses schmerzverzerrt auf seinem anderen Bein hüpfte.  
„Scheiße, Boss! Da kommt der Sicherheitsdienst!“  
Papyrus sah in die Richtung, in die Sans zeigte. Tatsächlich kamen zwei Menschen in Uniform auf sie gelaufen. Die Geschwister ließen ihren Einkaufswagen und die wütende Oma stehen und machten sich davon. Die Skelette trennten sich, wie damals im Untergrund, sodass sie es leichter hatten zu entkommen. Papyrus hockte in der Tierfutterabteilung. Der Geruch von Brot und Fleisch machte ihn ganz krank. Das konnte aber auch an der Packung mit getrockneten Pansen liegen, die genau neben seinem Kopf hing. Das große Skelett verzog sein Gesicht in Ekel. Leider musste sich Papyrus hinter dieses Regal hocken, da sonst seine Schädeldecke zu sehen wäre. Verdammte Großwüchsigkeit!

Die beiden Sicherheitsleute rannten an der Tieffutterabteilung vorbei. Papyrus seufzte erleichtert. Doch wo war Sans? Er befand sich nicht in der Gesellschaft dieser Menschen, also musste dieser Nichtsnutz noch auf der Flucht sein. Gebeugt schlängelte sich das große Skelett erst durch die Abteilung für Küchengeräte und dann durch die Spielzeugabteilung.  
„AH!“, schrie ein Kind panisch, als Papyrus plötzlich um die Ecke gebogen kam und ihr genau ins Gesicht starrte.  
„AH!“, gab das große Skelett zurück und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Oh je… Dieses Gör kannte er doch. Es war das Kind ihrer verklemmten Spießernachbarn. Und nachdem Papyrus aufsah, entdeckte er auch die spanisch dreinblickende Mutter. Sie hielt das Kreuz an ihrer Kette fest in der linken Hand, während sie mit der rechten ihre Tochter zu sich zog. Na großartig!  
Das große Skelette räusperte sich souverän und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Hallo!“, räusperte sich Papyrus. „Ich suche meinen Bruder, habt ihr ihn gesehen?“  
„Dieses andere Monster ist auch hier?! Ihr Dämonen!!“, schrie die Mutter panisch.  
Sofort sah sich das großgewachsene Skelett um. Hoffentlich würde nicht wieder der Sicherheitsdienst vorbeikommen bei diesem Gekreische. Verdammt Sans! Wo zum Teufel steckst du nur?! Papyrus knirschte angestrengt mit seinen spitzen Reißzähnen aufeinander. Das war alles zu viel für ihn! Wieso war er nur nett zu diesem Dreckspack?! Im Untergrund hätte er diese Versager getötet und wäre danach einen köstlichen Salat essen gegangen! Verdammte Oberfläche! Fuck!  
„Du hast es erfasst!“, knurrte Papyrus am Ende seiner strapazierten Geduld. „Ich bin ein Dämon! Also verpisst euch, bevor ich euch mit in die Hölle reiße!!“  
Die beiden Menschen kreischten panisch, doch sie waren zu erschrocken um sich zu bewegen. Als das große Skelett einen drauflegen und sie mit seiner Körpergröße verscheuchen wollte, bemerkte es zu spät, dass das Mädchen vor Schreck die Murmeln in ihren Händen fallen ließ. Sofort rutschte Papyrus aus und fiel mit dem Rücken auf den Boden.  
„FUCK!“  
„Heh. Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich gehört habe.“  
„Sans! Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?!“  
Das kurze Skelett trat näher an seinen Bruder heran und sah nach unten in dessen Gesicht.  
„Ich war nur ein Regal weiter. Das wäre so geil gewesen, wenn wir damals solche Spielzeuge gehabt hätten.“  
„Wovon redest du?!“  
„Na von sowas!“, antwortete Sans und er zeigte Papyrus eine Barbiepuppe. „Nur schade, dass sie anatomisch nicht korrekt sind.“, grinste er breit und zog das Höschen der Plastikfigur zur Seite.  
„IHH!! MAMA!!“, schrie das Kind.  
Papyrus versuchte sich aufzurichten. Die waren ja immer noch da!  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Kleine. Da unten ist nichts!“ Das kurze Skelett zeigte es dem verstörten Mädchen. „Wenn es bei dir genauso aussieht, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle schreien.“  
„Perverses Monster!!“, schrie die Mutter und hielt ihrer Tochter die Augen zu.  
„Sans! Lass den Scheiß! Wir müssen hier verschwinden, bevor wir als Pädophile verhaftet werden!“  
„Die Kleine muss sich keine Sorgen machen! Dich habe schließlich auch erst angefasst als du schon siebzehn warst!“  
„DAS MACHT ES NICHT BESSER!“

„Da sind sie ja!“  
Die beiden Sicherheitsleute kamen in den Gang gestürmt und rissen Sans die Puppe aus der Hand. Sofort packten sie die Geschwister und zerrten sie ungeduldig zum Ausgang. Natürlich hätte jeder von ihnen diese beiden Menschen mit Leichtigkeit töten können, doch sie hatten für heute wirklich genug Ärger. Mit jeweils einem kräftigen Schubs wurden beide Brüder aus dem Gebäude geworfen.  
„Und lasst euch hier nicht mehr blicken! Ihr habt Hausverbot!“

Papyrus atmete tief durch. Dabei wollte er doch nur ein bisschen Essen einkaufen, um in entspannter Atmosphäre kochen zu können! Es sollte ihn entspannen! Und er wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen! Die Menschen sollten sich positiv an die Monster gewöhnen!  
„Heh.“  
Gereizt sah das größere Skelett zu Sans, welcher breit grinste.  
„WAS?!“, schrie Papyrus seinen Bruder an.  
„Der ganze Laden stinkt wie ein toter Fisch. So ähnlich wie der hier.“ Sans zog die dreckige und zermatschte Forelle aus seiner Jackeninnentasche.  
„Was zum…?!“  
„Wenigstens haben wir das Geschenk für Undyne retten können!“  
Papyrus gab es auf. Er ließ seinen Bruder auf dem Parkplatz des Supermarktes stehen und verließ mit langen Schritten das Gelände. Sans eilte mit seinen kurzen Beinen hinterher und kicherte amüsiert.  
„Hey Boss! Geht ein Fisch in die Apotheke und sagt: ‚Bitte ein Anti-Schuppen-Shampoo!‘“  
Das größere Skelett stoppte, drehte sich um, nahm das schmierige Tier und stopfte es seinem Bruder in den Mund.  
Er würde nie wieder an der Oberfläche einkaufen gehen!

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/


End file.
